Users of a cloud-based collaboration platform collaborate on items managed by the collaboration platform. The initial collaborators of an item are often those who have developed the idea based on which the item is created. However, it may not be clear who can also be collaborators of the item, especially in a corporate environment where many professionals with different skills and interests are available. Since collaboration often improves the quality of data and can otherwise benefit the collaborators, it would be helpful to be able to identify collaborators efficiently.